The present invention relates to molded plastic liners for truck cargo beds and, more particularly, to retainers for securing a cargo liner within a truck bed compartment.
Various truck bed liners have been disclosed in prior art patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,749 to Lambitz et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,412 to Wayne. Both of these patents show cargo liners having a flange about their upper end which covers the top rail of the truck bed compartment. It is conventional to secure this liner flange to the top rail of the truck bed compartment with fasteners. When it is desired to attach a camper top or cover to the top rail of the truck bed compartment, the liner flange may interfere with or prevent such attachment.
Thus, the present invention relates to a molded plastic liner that does not include a top ledge portion and to retainer means for securing such liner within a truck bed compartment. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cargo liner which permits a camper top or a cover to be attached to the top rail of the truck bed compartment without interference or obstruction from a liner flange. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retainer means which permits easy attachment and detachment of the flangeless liner to the truck bed compartment.